Jas Hujan
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Chanyeol akhirnya libur, kencan adalah hal pertama yang tercetus saat ia mendapat hari yang sangat jarang itu. Tapi Baekhyun merusaknya, jadi ia berusaha memperbaikinya!/"Aku kira kau menyuruhku menggunakan jas hujan?" [Yaoi ; Chanbaek ; Kaibaek]
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains: BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL; ****if you don't like, u can click back or close**

**Title: **Jas Hujan  
**Pairs: **ChanBaek; Slight KaiBaek  
**Summary: **Chanyeol akhirnya libur, kencan adalah hal pertama yang tercetus saat ia mendapat hari yang sangat jarang itu. Tapi Baekhyun merusaknya, jadi ia berusaha memperbaikinya!/"Aku kira kau menyuruhku menggunakan jas hujan?"

**© Kacangpolongman**

**[ Chapter 1 ]**

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat limabelas menit sebelum waktunya pulang sehari-hari. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membukakan pintu depan apartemen mereka yang terletak di lantai tujuhbelas.

"Hujannya deras sekali, lain kali aku harus membawa payung." Kata yang lebih tinggi. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat, yeol. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menerima uluran handuk yang diberikan Baekhyun dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah terguyur hujan saat tadi keluar dari mobilnya, "Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukan tunanganku."

"Cih, gombal."

Baekhyun kembali ke dapur dengan kedua pipinya yang merona parah. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat sikap si rambut coklat, sungguh menggemaskan. Chanyeol masih diam di tempat saat suara dari sang tunangan kembali terdengar.

"Kemarilah! Sup nya sudah jadi."

"Aku mau mandi dulu, makan duluan saja."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka yang terbuat dari maghoni. Kebenarannya, lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak benar-benar berniat mandi, dan—entah sial atau beruntung Baekhyun mengetahui fakta tersebut. Si muka gigi itu pasti akan tidur-tiduran di kasur dan akhirnya bangun esok hari, pikirnya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang di sisi lain kepala tempat tidur melihat Chanyeol—yang benar saja—sedang berbaring di ranjang mereka yang dilapisi _spring bed _berwarna _tosca_.

Lelaki dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti itu merubah air mukanya dari kesal bercampur jengkel menjadi raut wajah seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang makan bersama, kau akan beralasan mandi dan nyatanya? Kau tidur. Kau tidak makan masakanku, kau tidak menemaniku, dan jadinya aku memakannya sendirian."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah yang lebih tua dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian jahat ketika irisnya turun menuju tubuh Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku di kantor, huh?"

"E-eh?"

Baekhyun memeriksa dirinya dan menemukan celana piyamanya sedikit menggembung dengan sedikit bagian yang terlihat basah. _Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun_, batinnya bermonolog. Baekhyun menggaruk dagunya dan memutar bola matanya ke sembarang arah, ia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai mendingin.

"Melakukan.. hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan seorang calon _anae_." Jawabnya, gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin hanya itu, Baekki?"

Baekhyun menyeret perlahan kaki kanannya mundur melihat Chanyeol yang bangkit dari posisi berbaring-santai nya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir apa lagi, eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mulai mundur dari tempatnya berpijak secara teratur, "Yah! Yah! Yah! Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya ketakutan.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkannya dan terus mendekat sampai punggung sempit si sipit menempel dengan sempurna pada tembok kamar mereka. Yang lebih pendek mendecih pelan menyadari dirinya sudah terpojok sekarang.

Namja bermarga Byun itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap si raksasa dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dan Chanyeol tentu tahu arti tatapan itu, Baekhyun akan meledak. Dengan sigap, ia menjauh dari wajah si mungil.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku menggunakan 'mainan' mu untuk memuaskanku! Menemaniku sampai kau pulang, tapi nyatanya kau tertidur tanpa menyentuhku! Sudah dua minggu empat hari kita tidak pernah bersama lagi, itu membuatku muak!"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, ia menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya usil sambil tersenyum sejuta makna.

"Jadi kau ingin kusentuh, begitu?"

Baekhyun diam, ia keceplosan.

"_Ani_-mph!" Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol dengan rakus memulai ciuman mereka.

Entah karena hasratnya yang sudah lama tidak terpenuhi atau apa, Baekhyun lah yang paling dominan disini. Lidahnya bergerak sewenang-wenang di rongga mulut sang kekasih. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya empatpuluh lima derajat, mempermudah pertautan mereka yang kian memanas.

Saliva yang entah milik siapa merembes keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya, mereka melepas ciuman yang terbalut nafsu itu ketika sudah menginjak menit ke lima. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengusap saliva yang sempat keluar dengan ibu jari, keduanya masih terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku dapat cuti dari kantor hari Sabtu nanti karena semua berkas yang dibutuhkan sudah selesai. Itulah alasanku pulang lebih larut akhir-akhir ini, untuk mendapatkan sehari penuh dengan calon _anae_ ku."

Baekhyun membeku merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol membelai pipinya, "Ja-jadi?"

"Kita kencan Sabtu ini."

.

"Mau kemana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat Baekhyun telah siap dengan _varsity_ hitam dengan kaos putih di dalamnya, _style_ favoritnya saat mereka berkencan dulu. Dan itu berarti pencinta _strawberry_ ini akan keluar rumah.

Baekhyun memberikan segelas susu hangat pada Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang mengembang, "Bertemu teman universitasku dulu."

"Si preman Jongin?" Tebak Chanyeol yang mendapatkan cubitan keras di lengannya, "Yah!"

"Berhentilah menilai orang dari fisiknya, Chan!"

Yang lebih muda hanya menggumam, dan tanpa kentara mencibir, "Selesai jam berapa? Akan ku jemput."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Tidak perlu, cukup bekerja dan buat kita memiliki dua hari penuh untuk bersama."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Cerewet." Dengan malas ia melangkah mundur dan meletakkan gelas yang semula diberikan Baekhyun di meja makan.

"Omong-omong, perihal kencan kita.." Chanyeol berkata dan wajah Baekhyun memerah, malu. Entah mengapa mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali berjalan berdampingan keluar rumah bersama membuatnya mengingat masa-masa berpacaran dulu.

"Tidak jadi, deh."

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya serta mengangkut kunci mobilnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dongkol.

"Carilah pakaian baru, mungkin aku akan merobek yang kau kenakan nanti." Bisiknya, Baekhyun merinding. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya hanya tertawa dalam hati, "Aku pergi."

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar, bersorak girang dalam hati. Penampilan memang tidak selayaknya menjadi bahan penilaian, Baekhyun adalah orang yang ahli dalam bercinta sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang bahkan seperti orang belum pernah mengalami mimpi basah. Terlepas dari hal itu, Baekhyun adalah _uke_ yang agresif. Bahkan lebih mesum dari _seme_nya sendiri, asal kau tahu.

"Akhirnya lubangku tidak akan diisi _dildo_ bodoh itu lagi, kkk."

.

"Jongin, terima kasih untuk waktumu."

"Siap, tuan putri!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya sekilas lalu tersenyum hangat. "Mau aku pukul, huh?"

"Kalau dicium, akan kupertimbangkan lagi."

"Mati saja kau."

Baekhyun menarik kakinya masuk ke sebuah toko kecil yang berada diperempatan jalan, membuat Jongin dengan gesit mengunci mobilnya dan mengejar pria manis itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Kata yang lebih muda kebingungan.

"Aku lihat cuaca terus menerus mendung bahkan hujan deras akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku butuh beberapa plastik kedap air untuk menjagaku tetap tampan."

"Cih, tampan katamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memilih-milih payung dan jas hujan yang tersusun di rak.

Jongin melirik rak maghoni berdebu itu tanpa minat, kenapa mantan kekasihnya ini terlihat begitu _exicting_? "Si pekerja keras Chanyeol punya banyak mobil yang bisa kau gunakan."

"Chanyeol hanya punya satu mobil, Jongin."

"Keluarga Park adalah Milyarder, Baekhyun."

"Begitu pula keluarga Kim."

Jongin merampas jas hujan yang sebelumnya berada dalam dekapan Baekhyun. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun."

"Tidak jika kau memanggilku dengan lebih sopan." Katanya, Baekhyun kembali merampas plastik-plastik tembus pandang dengan ragam warna itu cepat.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Ne_, Jongin-ah?" Baekhyun mengedip, membuat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Untuk apa semua payung dan jas hujan ini?"

"Aku ingin kencanku berjalan lancar, itu saja."

"Eh?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, kedua kakinya mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati seorang penjaga toko yang diyakininya sebagai kasir toko kelontong itu. "Jadi kalian bertingkah sebagai pasangan normal sekarang?"

"Bodoh. Sejak awal kami memang berpacaran seperti pasangan pada umumnya kan?"

Baekhyun meletakan barang yang ingin dibelinya di meja yang tersedia, si penjaga mulai menghitung berapa harga yang harus dikeluarkan oleh pemuda dua puluh tahunan di depannya. Telinganya terpasang untuk mencuri dengar percakapan tak penting dari kedua orang pelanggannya tersebut, cih maniak.

"Empat puluh enam ribu won."

Baekhyun melotot, "Yah _ahjussi_, kenapa kau menaikkan lagi harganya?" Protesnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompet.

"Heuhehe, anak muda.. toko ini akan di renovasi. Kami harus menaikan harga untuk mempercepat pembangunan."

"Hm, begitu. Cepat selesaikan renovasinya ya, sepertinya aku akan lebih sering datang kemari. Tapi kalau harganya mahal begitu aku akan pergi ke toko ujung yang di sebrang saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi salam kepada si pemilik toko yang memang sudah dikenalnya cukup lama, Jongin mengikuti yang lebih tua dan merangkul bahu sempitnya.

"Nah, karena ini pertemuan perdana kita pasca wisuda dilaksanakan ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Baekhyun tertawa saat dirasakannya pucuk kepalanya dicium dengan lembut oleh Jongin, mereka berjalan menjauh dari toko kelontong milik lelaki berumur setengah abad tadi dan berjalan dengan santai dengan payungan rindang dari awan yang berarak kearah timur.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi?"

"Hah?"

.

Pintu terbuka tepat saat jarum panjang berdetik menunjuk angka duabelas dan jarum lainnya menunjuk angka sembilan. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula naik-turun menahan kantuk, ia berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol dan membawakan handuk melihat tunangannya lagi-lagi pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan membawa payung? Dasar."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan malah melayangkan senyum sinis untuk Baekhyun, membuat orang yang menerimanya itu cukup terkaget. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu, senyuman dingin yang sangat dibencinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Tidak ada."

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya saat Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamar mereka dengan pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di benak yang lebih tua. Baekhyun menghela napas, apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat?

"Jangan bilang ini soal Jongin, ck."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal dan membanting tubuhnya jatuh ke sofa. Dia menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Padahal besok kami berkencan, Baekhyun bodoh!" Rutuknya di ruangan yang tampak sepi itu.

Ia menendang bantal sofa lalu membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam tidur saat air mata sialnya berhenti mengalir, satu hal yang Baekhyun rindukan adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol. Dan pria mungil itu merusak momen yang sangat jarang itu.

"Chanyeol, apa salahku.."

.

"Baekhyun, cepat. Kau ingin membuat kerja kerasku sia-sia dengan terus tidur saat aku mendapatkan cuti yang sangat sulit kudapatkan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan susah, mengangkat punggunya menjauh dari sofa yang ia tiduri. Ia menatap polos sekitarnya, masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Si sipit mengucek matanya sebelum memulai kata pertamanya di akhir pekan ini.

"Kita tetap kencan?"

Suaranya parau dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, tangannya sedang sibuk mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawarnya, "Kita akan pergi sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Cepatlah." Perintahnya datar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya semalaman, Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya. Ia hendak menangis jika saja Chanyeol tidak kembali bersuara menanyakan keinginan Baekhyun atas kencan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja masih memperjuangkannya, jadi ia berlari dengan limbung ke kamar dan mengambil handuknya untuk pergi mandi.

Tidak banyak gerakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kamar mandi, ia hanya diam. Berdiri dengan linglung di bawah guyuran air yang keluar dari lubang _shower_. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, seperti bagaimana kencan hari ini akan berjalan, akankah mereka masih kukuh berdiam-diaman satu sama lain, dan tidak luput tentang bagaimana cara agar sang kekasih memaafkannya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara membersihkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengeringkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang basah. Mata sipitnya melirik kantong plastik hitam yang diletakkannya semalam diatas nakas. Sampai pada akhirnya ia membuka benda-benda yang dibelinya tempo hari di toko kelontong itu.

"Bodoh."

Baekhyun menghela napas membanting plastik itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan lemas, lelaki penyuka warna hitam itu berjalan kearah lemari bermaksud mencari setelan yang akan digunakannya.

"Baekhyun, hujan semakin deras, siapkan payung atau jas hujan!" Perintah Chanyeol dari luar kamar dan Baekhyun kembali menghela napas.

Baekhyun melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan membiarkannya jatuh merasakan dinginnya lantai. Lemari yang masih terbuka pun ditinggalkannya, dengan tubuh telanjang ia kembali menghampiri nakas. Sebuah pemikiran yang dengan tiba-tiba menyambar membuat Baekhyun bertindak di luar perkiraan. Ia menarik jas hujannya dan mengenakannya pada dirinya yang polos tanpa benang pembungkus.

Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, menuju Chanyeol. "Aku siap." Katanya lantang, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran pagi yang baru saja dibacanya.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan korannya tanpa sengaja, volume matanya membesar seiring mendekatnya Baekhyun. Syok? Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, satu-satunya hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hanya reaksi tubuhnya yang berlebih saat melihat tubuh mulus tunangannya hanya tertutupi plastik tembus pandang berwarna biru. Sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya sudah terbangun.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah siap," Baekhyun mendudukan pantatnya di paha Chanyeol, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu sang kekasih, hidung keduanya bergesekan saking dekatnya. "Aku sudah siap untuk kau lecehkan, Chan."

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari puting kecoklatan Baekhyun yang tersuguhi di depan matanya, jika saja jas hujan itu tidak menghalangi Chanyeol ingin sekali mengemutnya. Yang lebih pendek memulai lebih dulu, tidak kuat menahan hasratnya yang sudah lama tak terpenuhi. Ia menjilat bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan lidahnya yang terjulur keluar, perlahan;membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Hmmph," Baekhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, bersyukur karena kekasih yang lebih muda darinya enam bulan ini mudah terangsang oleh sentuhan ringannya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh yang ada dipangkuannya, setiap pergerakan diiringi juga oleh remasan-remasan tangan nakal Baekhyun di kejantanan Chanyeol yang diyakini sudang mengacung tegak.

Baekhyun mengurut benda panjang kepemilikan Chanyeol dari luar celana yang digunakannya, pelan tapi begitu intens membuat Chanyeol melayang dan mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang semakin gencar membasahi Baekhyun dengan kecupan dan jilatan.

Baekhyun menarik kancing dan resleting Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya, menyisakan celana dalam Calvin Klein hitam yang sudah menggembung dibagian tengahnya, "Nampaknya penismu sudah tidak sabar, Chan." Katanya saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"Aku masih punya waktu untuk menghukum tunangan nakalku dulu sebelum memuaskannya." Chanyeol menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, bibir merah mudanya yang membengkak karena ulah Chanyeol terbuka hendak bertanya sebelum pada akhirnya Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"Kyaaa!" Teriaknya saat Chanyeol dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya, membaringkan tubuh polosnya yang tertutup jas hujan di sofa. Baekhyun menatap sayu Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh, apa Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya? Apa tunangannya itu masih marah?

"Tunggu disitu, jangan berani kau berpindah."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk tetap ditempat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka mata sayunya merasakan telapak tangan menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya, mengusapnya dengan gerakan lambat membuat si manis mau tak mau mendesah juga. Geli di anggota gerak bagian bawahnya membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya refleks. Chanyeol menelan ludah, menyadari tunangannya semakin menggairahkan setiap kegiatan bercinta mereka yang memang bisa dibilang jarang itu.

Mata bulatnya meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya saat tubuhnya mendapatkan rangsangan membuat Chanyeol berdecak, bagaimana bisa menghukum jika memainkan telunjuknya di paha lelaki manis itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat membobol rektum yang kelihatan sempit itu— walau kenyataannya memang sempit, sih.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya, menyisakan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak berdaya dengan segala keseksian yang dimiliknya (bukan tampak tubuh indahnya, tapi Baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan mengambil napas).

"Ayo mulai operasi menghukum Byun Baek."

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Cuap-cuap Sukro~a/n:**

_(Maaf untuk typo(s), sukro males ngedit /heh.)_

Nah lo. Sukro ngebandel lagi. Malah bikin epep baru lagi.** /**lirik lifetime for Chanyeol/

Lupakan sesaat~! YEAH, liat sukro bikin apa-_- epep ensi duh, masih dibawah umur sukro udah bikin beginian. Nilai uts aja masih ada yang dibawah kkm sok-sokan bikin epep dewaza ;A; /biasa cobaan anak baru gede /tsah /? [maap ya di tbc dibagian yang ehemnya baru— wkwk]

Sukro mau bahas dikit alasan sukro bikin ff ini, sekedar informasi aja sih. Gapenting sih. Yaudah sih. Maap sih. /bubar/

Weka. Jadi gini, waktu itu sukro abis pulang LIA, ada yang les disitu juga? YEE SAMAAN~ /krik/  
Nah karena tempat sukro tinggal itu terkenal karena 'hujan'nya ya ga aneh sih tiap hari hujan;3  
Nah, setiap sukro pulang les LIA tuh sukro di jemput sama _daddy_ berkumis tipis /what.  
Ya intinya gicu, pulang les-sukro dijemput-pulang. Ga ketebak? Ya belum diceritain kok. Bisa nebak? Kamu ayahku ya? /slapped.  
Ya, jadi sukro disuruh pake jas hujan sama ayah sukro. Pas sukro liat jas hujannya, sukro syok. Karena jas hujannya ada tanda bibir Baek? Bukan. Tapi karena jas hujannya... satu. /apasih sukro.  
Jas hujannya tuh transparan, maksudnya tempus pandang. Ngerti kan? Ya jadi selama perjalanan pulang sukro pikirannya tamasya gicu. Kayak:

_Kalo Baek pake jas hujan ini tanpa pake baju—_

_Kalo Canyol liat Baek lagi gitu—_

_Kalo mereka gituan—_

_Kalo bikin ff yang begono—_

**Voilla!** Jadilah ff jas hujan ini-_- muehehe.  
[Udahan ah cuap-cuapnya, kalo mau denger cerita sukro yang lainnya /reader; ga sudi/ bisa hubungin— liat bio.]

I'm still learning, so i need your comment (**critics & suggestions are allowed!**). All of you, thanks.

Thanks for reading~ mmuah!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ayo mulai operasi menghukum Byun Baek."_

**[ Chapter 2 ]**

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu mendudukan dirinya, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun terangkat memutari celana _jeans_ yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tepat dibagian yang menonjol.

"Mmh— Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam, tanpa sadar ia menarik tangannya dan menunduk takut. Jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol menatapnya sebegitu mengerikan.

Dan diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum jahat. Ck, sungguh licik.

"Angkat kepalamu, sayang."

Baekhyun menurut dan Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Ia kembali membaringkan Baekhyun yang tak henti menjilati dan terkadang mengigit bibirnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali menuntaskan hukumannya pada Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisa. Anak itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Dengar, disini aku yang memegang kendali. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, apapun bentuknya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyerangmu, mengerti?"

Bibir si mungil hendak memprotes tapi saat menyadari tatapan sang tunangan masih sama, ia menyerah dan akhirnya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam, dan kembali berucap, "Menungging."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan. Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa kekasihnya itu jadi kejam begini. Ia sudah menungging dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya menelan ludah, Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dengan niat menjahili Chanyeol, Baekhyun menengok kebelakang menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sayunya yang menggoda.

"Apa- selanjutnya.. tuan?" Chanyeol menegang. "Apa aku harus bermain _solo_ untukmu?" Dan semakin tegang.

"Di-diam atau ku bekap mulutmu, Baek-"

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Ia kembali menoleh kedepan, membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. _Doggy style?_ Baekhyun berharap diam-diam.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke pantat mulus kekasihya, meremasnya dengan desahan super sensual sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya, ia harus bisa menuntaskan ini tanpa cacat. Dilebarkannya belah pantat Baekhyun, dan lubang surga menyambutnya.

Basah dan sempit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol ketika lidahnya menembus cincin berkerut Baekhyun, dan jauh disana Baekhyun terengah, nafasnya satu-satu dan wajahnya merona.

"Chan- aah,"

Baekhyun sibuk mendesah dan Chanyeol sibuk membuat suara desahan itu semakin keras. Ia menarik lidahnya keluar dari rektum Baekhyun saat sudah puas membasahinya. Dan Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol dengan keras menyedot lubang anusnya.

"Chanyeol-aah, mmh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan kontak fisiknya dengan Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah terengah dengan wajah merona. Lalu lelaki itu memerintah Baaekhyun melepaskan jas hujannya. Dan Baekhyun yang dasarnya mesum, melakukan komando Chanyeol dengan cara sesensual mungkin (tatapan sayu, bibir bawah digigit, kaki bergerak gelisah, gerakan tangan lambat), sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk liurnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Jas hujan transparan itu mendarat sempurna di marmer dingin apartemen. Keduanya kembali melilit lidah pasangan masing-masing, Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan tangannya di bahu tegap sang tunangan. Chanyeol menjilati bibir Baekhyun, meminta kekasihnya itu membuka bibir dan namja manis itu dengan senang hati memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan itu menggapai langit-langit mulut calon 'istri'nya dengan lidah lihai miliknya, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karena geli. Baekhyun ingin sekali meremas Chanyeol jika saja lelaki tinggi itu tidak melarangnya untuk menyerang.

Chanyeol melirik kebawah, mendapati penis Baekhyun yang setengah tegang menempel pada celana _jeans_nya. Baekhyun baru setengah tegang sedang dirinya sudah begitu tegak? Ia tak akan membiarkannya.

Akan kubuat kau mendesah, sayang.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat Baekhyun mulai lancang menghisap bibir atasnya, "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Katanya. Terdengar deru napas keduanya yang saling bersahutan.

Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya, "Maaf?"

Chanyeol memilih tak menjawab dan kembali mengerjai tubuh menggoda Baekhyun, ia meraih kesejatian namja manis itu, mengusap kepala penisnya dan membuat Baekhyun menggeram halus. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak gelisah mencari bahan untuk diremasnya selain sofa yang menjadi tempat bercumbu mereka.

Chanyeol memutuskan akan melakukannya dengan cepat, ia mengurut batang penis Baekhyun, membuatnya hampir meledak karena kenikmatan. Rasa ngilu di penisnya malah membuatnya ingin menangis, Chanyeol memanjakannya begitu hebat. Lahar putih sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubang kencing Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya semakin intensif.

"Oohhh- fuck!"

Seperti pistol air sperma Baekhyun menyemprot, membasahi bagian depan tubuh keduanya dengan cairan putih yang tampak kental— dan tentu saja tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terengah, ini kali pertama anak itu orgasme secepat ini. Yah kalian pasti tahu siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Waktunya bicara jujur, sayang."

"Uungh?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil barang yang telah ia siapkan sedari tadi saat Baekhyun bangun. Tidak menyangka juga akan menggunakan jahe ini lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Tunggu, jadi ia sudah membuat rencana?

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat dengan kasar Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menghasilkan tangan dan lututnya yang masih lemas kembali bertumpu pada sofa.

"AH! AHN-!"

Baekhyun mengernyit, sesuatu baru saja memasuki lubangnya. Tidak terlalu panjang dan sangat kaku ditambah lagi benda ini terasa dingin. Apa ini penis Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin, seingatnya milik Chanyeol lebih panjang dari ini.. jadi?

Chanyeol tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk berpikir, ia kembali menghujam kekasihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerang halus. Lama mereka saling memagut sampai Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu dalam lubangnya membuat daerah sekitar anusnya memanas. Hey ini benda dingin yang Chanyeol masukan tadi?

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah gelisah dan penuh gairah. "Apa yang kau masukan, huh? Panas.."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, cepat juga. Dan secepat respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun menungging. Ia mendorong jahe yang tadi dimasukannya lebih dalam, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena sensasi ganjil di lubangnya.

"Nah, sekarang beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin kemarin?"

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati, _ternyata benar karena Jongin_. "Kami hanya jalan-jalan."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, tidak suka mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, ia menampar pantat namja manis didepannya dengan cukup keras, membuatnya mengerang karena panas di lubangnya semakin menjadi.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Baek."

"Urgh, kami memang cuma jalan-jalan.."

Satu tamparan keras lagi, Baekhyun mengetatkan _hole_nya bermaksud mengurangi rasa perih yang bersumber dari tangan Chanyeol tapi yang ada rektumnya terasa semakin panas dan panas. Satu persatu keringat menetes dari wajah porselen Baekhyun.

"Anghh!"

"Satu tamparan untuk setiap kebohongan."

"Tapi aku tidak bohong!" Belanya lemah.

Baekhyun frustasi dengan semua siksaan ini, anusnya terasa begitu panas dan Chanyeol terus menampar bokongnya. Satu-satunya cara mengurangi rasa sakit dari tamparan Chanyeol adalah mengetatkan _hole_nya, tapi jika ia mengetatkannya ia akan semakin mengenai benda itu.

Lalu kenapa tidak lepaskan saja benda itu?

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin marah.

_Duh_, serba salah.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi." Katanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di toko perhiasan dengan preman itu, huh?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah kagetnya yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol harus mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak kembali mencium Bakehyun. "Kau melihat kami?"

"Jawab saja, apa susahnya?" Katanya sarkastis.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, yang benar saja jadi Chanyeol melihat mereka? Berarti dia juga melihat saat Jongin mencium bibir Baekhyun saat keluar mobil?

Tunggu, apa?

"Aku hanya menemaninya." Jelasnya dengan suara bergetar membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya yang terasa meyatu jadi susah untuk ditelan, menimbulkan suara yang cukup jelas untuk didengar Chanyeol, "Kau gugup? Berbohong, huh?"

Baekhyun secepat mungkin menggeleng, takut Chanyeol menamparnya lagi. Tapi karena refleks, dia malah mengetatkan lubangnya, "Sshh.. sial."

PLAK

"Aaanghh.."

Baekhyun mengetatkan _hole_nya. Lagi-dan-lagi. Panas dan perih, oh betapa ia ingin mengganti benda ini menjadi penis Chanyeol yang dipastikan dapat memuaskannya.

"Bagaimana rasa jahe itu, Baek?!"

PLAK

"AAAHH!"

"Kau meyukainya?!"

PLAK

"Sshh- oh Tuhan.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol dibelakang sana masih betah menghukumnya. Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar, _Jahe_. Jadi benda sialan yang dari tadi bersarang di lubangnya itu jahe? Baekhyun pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, salah satu bentuk BDSM dengan menggunakan jahe.

Apa namanya.. _Fogging_? _Fagging_? Atau— _Figging_?

Ah! Benar, _figging_!

Setelah mengingatnya Baekhyun agak bersyukur karena Chanyeol hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menampar, bukan pedal, dayuh atau barang-barang keras lainnya yang ia ketahui untuk kegiatan ini juga.

"Ba-baik stop!" Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku menemaninya karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk memilih cicin pertunangannya sendiri!"

Baekhyun terengah, "Dia akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo bulan depan.. jadi dia minta bantuanku."

"O-oh begitu?" Chanyeol menyahuti dari belakang dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah karena kehabisan tenaga. Lututnya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya.

"Eunggh—"

Chanyeol melepas jahe itu keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di meja, dan sekarang Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sumber siksaannya sejak berbelas-belas menit yang lalu. Ia menatap jahe itu sinis seakan bisa membakarnya hanya dengan tatapan mata super tajamnya.

Baekhyun ambruk, ia tengkurap diatas sofa, bersyukur siksaannya telah berakhir. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol-

Ups. Kaki Baekhyun baru saja mengenai sesuatu yang keras dibawah sana, Baekhyun menoleh dan ia dapat melihat telapak kakinya tepat berada di depan selangkangan Chanyeol. Ya, ia berpikir ini sudah selesai padahal masih ada menu utamanya.

Penis besar panjang Chanyeol.

"Chan, karena kamu sudah salah paham.. Mau tidak turuti kemauanku?"

"E-eh.. Ya, katakan saja."

"Biarkan aku ada diatasmu!"

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

.

**a/n**:

Huray, beres lho ini. Pas hujan pula wkwk-_- Sebelumnya sukro mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. juga mungkin banyak typo bertebaran diatas sana, tolong maklum. Sukro kalau lagi dapet inspirasi cepet banget ilangnya, pas di toilet inget— pas nginjek keset lupa. Jadi ngetiknya harus cepet-cepet. HUFT.

Liat, bdsm. Hih. Lancang bat ini jari ngetik adegan begono—(ini sukro ngomong sendiri, tenang aja.)

Maaf jika adegan ensinya kurang memuaskan): sukro gaada cukup banyak waktu buat edit-edit. Sekolah makin kejam dengan tugas-tugasnya huks huks ;-; tapi untungnya ada libur UN! Muehehe /smirk /slapped. Ahheee, nantikan chappie depan dengan sabar ya, doakan sukro sering ke toilet /wht?!

Ngga lupa mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun untuk sumber inspirasiku, **Byun Dumb Baekhyun**. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH *emot cium* wish the best for you, cabaek in my heart;p keep gandeng yah/?

* * *

**Q&A:**

-**uchanbaek**: IYAAAH diriku tinggal di bogor~~ Woah kita samaan! TOS DULU DUMS /krik. Pernah pake yang gitu juga? —apa kita pernah beli ditempat yg sama? Huh? Huh? /slapped.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Om pedo/badak**! You rock bro, ty buat **informasi **pentingnya salam-'Nyahahaha!' kalo gaada om, adek gaakan bisa nyelesain ff ini *emot lope*

**Mamah-mamah **& **Bunda **ku di rpw. Tanpa kalian aku yatim piatu, juga buat masukan-masukan ga berguna kalian.. makasih banget. /?

Dan tentu saja untu readers yang **unyu-unyu**: [**xuanjiayi3 **;** chanbaekssi **; **kkamjongyehet **; **Dobi Hano Beef **; **Park Shita **; **Majey Jannah 97 **; **Mela querer chanBaekYeol **; **soshialisasi **; **rizky. **; **kikibyun006 **; **BaekStreet **;** exoshipper **; **Voletta Aceline **; **babyryou **; **uchanbaek **; **Keepbeef Chicken Chubu **; **realkkeh **; **srhksr **; **MissJIA **; **Kim Seonna **; **A Y P**]  
Kalan ga salah baca ff ini. Bikin sukro seneng kan pahala yah /?

* * *

RnR maybe? Thanks for reading! **Mmuah**3


	3. Chapter 3

"_Biarkan aku ada diatasmu!"_

* * *

**[ Chapter 3 ]**

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau bercanda Baek," katanya dengan suara baritone kebanggaannya. Lelaki itu kembali menindih Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat kembali terlentang dengan tangan kekarnya yang dilengkapi bisep-trisep yang sempurna.

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda dan menjawab dengan nada yang oh Tuhan- seksinya, "Aku tidak terlalu suka bercanda, sebenarnya."

Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun dengan isengnya menyusuri rahang tegas Chanyeol yang tampak sempurna. Sempat ia berharap saat puber nanti ia akan berubah dominan tampan daripada manis, tapi yah- begini adanya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pikirannya sendiri.

Namun belum sedetik bibirnya kembali menyeringai, mengingat ia akan 'menunggangi' Chanyeol untuk kegiatan panas mereka hari ini**—** tentu saja selain kegiatan panas dalam arti sebenarnya yang terjadi dalam lubangnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Meskipun tidak benar-benar 'diatas' setidaknya ia bisa merasa hebat dalam posisinya, menjadi penguasa atas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Yeah, kau hanya perlu dengarkan aku, oke?"

Baekhyun menggesekan ibu jari kakinya dengan kepemilikkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah terusik dibalik 'sangkar'nya, membuat Chanyeol melenguh tertahan yang penuh dengan nafsu birahi. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun sangsi sebelum pada akhirnya memilih menyudahi kegiatan iseng calon 'istri'nya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengganti status kita kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja tidak sayang, aku selamanya yang akan merasakan nikmatnya genjotan adikmu dalam holeku." Tangannya mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "Kau hanya perlu membiarkanku jadi orang yang serakah untuk hari ini, bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menusuk manik kelam Baekhyun yang tertutup kabut nafsu yang bercampur obsesi, lama ia menimang sampai akhirnya kata setuju terucap dengan mudahnya, "Lakukan seperti apa yang selalu kau inginkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Aku mencintaimu, yeol!"

Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat dari apa yang Chanyeol kira, ia membalik posisi mereka begitu saja. Dia tersadar oleh jilatan lembut Baekhyun di daun telinga perinya membuat ia membutuhkan pantat kenyal namja manis itu untuk diremasnya, uh-oh.. Baekhyun sungguh ahli menggoda dirinya dengan cara yang disukai lelaki itu sampai ke kulitnya sekalipun.

"Ermm- suck it Baek,"

Baekhyun menjilati kuping Chanyeol bagaikan seekor kucing kecil, menggigiti dengan mata tertutup seakan menikmati dengan penuh apa yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya. '_little dick_'nya menggantung dengan manis tepat diatas perut six-pack Chanyeol, kedua lututnya yang menumpu makin lama makin tertekuk. Membuat penis putih dengan ujung kemerahan Baekhyun menggesek sempurna di shirt yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah sendiri karenanya

Tepat di telinga tajam Chanyeol, tepatnya.

Chanyeol meraih paha dalam Baekhyun yang bersih bulu mendekat, membuat selangkangannya semakin lebar dan lebar. Baekhyun mengulum telinga Chanyeol pada akhirnya, mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol pinta. Chanyeol meremas pantat telanjang Baekhyun karenannya.

Lelaki manis itu mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh saat dirasa puas membasahi telinga Chanyeol, ia kemudian menarik lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Membuat si Park kebingungan.

"Aiih.. Aku tidak mau membasahi sofa kita dengan sperma, okay? Ayo pindah~" Baekhyun merengek dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol menurut, ia menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin kekamar mereka.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali menindih Chanyeol, ia duduk di perut kekasihnya sambil menggesekkan pantat sintalnya dengan kelamin lelaki itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol bagaikan terhempas ke nirwana, bagaimana belah pantat itu menjepit kejantanannya benar-benar memberinya kenikmatan.

Tapi Chanyeol harus merelakan pemuasnya pergi saat Baekhyun bangkit dari tubuhnya lalu pergi ke meja rias di pojok ruangan. Lelaki tinggi itu menelan ludah, Baekhyun mungkin memang niat menggodanya.

Menungging didepannya tanpa sehelai kainpun.

**Oh Tuhan- Aku mana kuat hanya melihat pantat montoknya..**

"Tunggu disitu, jangan berani kau berpindah." Kata Baekhyun menyadari pergerakan Chanyeol di kasur. Chanyeol mendengus, Baekhyun baru saja mengambil kata-katanya 'kan?

"Ini, pegang ini."

Chanyeol menatap _handycam_ ditangannya bingung, "Untuk.. apa?"

Baekhyun mengusap dagunya dengan telunjuknya dengan pandangan yang seakan akan membakar Chanyeol dengan nafsu. "Merekam, tentu saja." Lelaki dengan marga Park itu masih kebingungan. "Hft, begini.."

Baekhyun menyalakan alat perekamnya.

"Pegangi, rekam yang benar sayang. Cukup shoot bagian yang kau suka." Brunette itu mengelus bibir kekasihnya, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengarahkan kameranya. Layar dengan jelas menangkap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menjilati puting Chanyeol.

Semuanya terlihat semakin jelas disana, saliva Baekhyun yang membasahi nipplenya, lidahnya yang bergerak memutar, matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu mata lentiknya. Tubu Chayeol gemetar karena kenikmatan.

Juga dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_Damn_. Baekhyun memang tak terduga. Maksudnya- bagaimana bisa ia berpikir segini jauhnya?

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ditengah kegiatannya mengulum milik Chanyeol, "Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat?"

Baekhyun menciumi gundukkan cukup besar yang ada didepan hidung mancungnya, Chanyeol menggeram. "Buka B, manjakan dia!"

Layar menampilkan Baekhyun yang mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, ia membuka celana Chanyeol (lagi-lagi) dengan gerakan menggoda. Ia menggigit resleting itu turun, membuka dengan tekanan-tekanan sensual diatas permukaan penis Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membola.

"Chan! Adikmu makin besar-"

Chanyeol menurunkan kamera, membuatnya merekam penis panjang tegak kerasnya yang nampak gemuk juga dengan precum di pucuk kelaminnya. **Uh oh i'm died**.

"-dia sungguh tegang!" Kata Baekhyun lagi. Anak itu menusuk-nusuk ereksi Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah tertahan tak ingin kamera di tangannya hilang fokus.

"Shh.. cukup kulum dia Baek,"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menggigitnya?"

"Cukup lakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan, B!" Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi, ia membutuhkan juniornya didalam mulut hangat nan lembab Baekhyun. Sekarang juga. Tapi oh.. Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk menjadi anak baik yang penurut!

Baekhyun chuckled.

Ia mendekat ke wajah Chanyeol, menciumi pipinya sedangkan bagian bawahnya bekerja diluar dugaan, Byun bastard Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menggesekan kejantanan mungilnya dengan milik Chanyeol yang sebesar boneka pisang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kameranya, merekam dari samping kegiatan panas mereka.

Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran mencium bibir tebal Chayeol. Menciumnya semakin dalam dan dalam ketika Chanyeol memabalas perlakuannya, dengan sama agresif. Ia menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi bermain dengan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Tidak puas saling menghisap mereka mulai melilit lidah pasangan masing-masing di dalam rongga mulut si manis.

Ciuman terlepas dan benang saliva yang bening memagut dari satu sudut bibir ke satu sudut bibir lainnya. Keduanya merona.

Chanyeol mengatur napas, "Aku tidak tahu kau segitu hebatnya dalam ciuman."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu ku beritahu perkembanganku yang lainnya saat kau sibuk pacaran dengan berkas kantormu!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya berbalik, membuat adik mungilnya yang tegang menggantung tepat di depan Chanyeol, sedangkan wajah lelaki manis itu sendiri di hadapkan dengan penis Chanyeol yang mencuat tinggi. Sebut saja posisi 69.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah melihat belah pantat Baekhyun, juga dengan lubang kemerahannya yang berkedut minta dilecehkan. Ia merekam bagian itu semangat, tanpa sadar wajahnya bagai orang tolol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya dari kaca lemari disamping kanan mereka hanya tertawa pelan.

Ia mengedutkan holenya membuat Chanyeol makin horny. Ia butuh merasakan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun sekarang!

"Baekhyun, bisa kita cepat selesaikan ini? Aku ingin penisku ada disini."

"Aaah.. shit, jangan masukan jarimu sekarang! Aku masih ingin bermain, tahu?"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerang merasakan ngilu tapi nikmat di batang kemaluannya. Baekhyun mengurut adiknya bagaikan anak kecil yang mencoba mengeluarkan pasta gigi yang tinggal sedikit dari tempatnya.

"Arrggh.. Fuck you- Baek.."

Baekhyun memperintens remasannya pada milik Chanyeol saat merasakan benda di tangannya itu berkedut-kedut penuh antisipasi dan juga urat-uratnya yang tampak menonjol. Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengulumnya, menggigiti kulit penisnya, membuat Chanyeol makin lupa daratan.

Ia menghisap-hisap bagian penis Chanyeol yang bisa masuk ke mulut kecilnya, sedangkan bagian lainnya yang tak bisa ia manjakan dengan lidah dan mulut ia belai dengan seduktif dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ooh suck it more! I'm so close.. aaahh-"

Baekhyun berhenti bekerja saat banjir sperma memenuhi mulut kecilnya, ia kesulitan menelan membayangkan berapa banyak yang Chanyeol keluarkan dalam sekali orgasme. Ia bisa-bisa kembung kalau menelan cairan kental itu terlalu banyak.

"Suka dengan hasil kerjaku, Park?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajahnya yang belepotan sperma Chanyeol yang sempat lolos dari mulutnya tadi. Chanyeol masih lemas pasca orgasmenya, tapi Baekhyun dengan begitu saja sudah membuat penisnya setengah tegang kembali dengan gerakan tangannya di dada Chanyeol.

"I'll fuck you so bad, Baek. Just look."

Baekhyun berpura-pura terkejut dengan kedua alis yang terangkat juga tangannya yang menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, "Hey Park, kau lupa? Aku yang akan menunggangimu." Lalu ia tersenyum licik.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berputar- benar, Baekhyun rajanya hari ini. Ia hanya akan menjadi budaknya yang bertugas merekam kegiatan mereka, 'kan?

"Nikmati saja, yeol. Kau akan suka berada dibawahku!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continue..**

* * *

**.**

**a/n:**

Taratatataaa. Lagi-lagi belum sampai ke inti. Muehehehe.  
Btw, ketemu lagi dengan sukro dalam ff rated M pertama sukro yang sungguh tidak tahu diri ini /slapped.

Tapi biarin belum sampai inti, sukro harap Chap ini ga gitu mengecewakan ya, lumayan lah- sukro bikin ga terlalu lama. Sekitar beberapa hari dan finishing kurang-lebih 3 jam. (Ini yang lu bilang '_ga terlalu_ lama'?) muehehehe, peace.

Sukro skip ch ini karena sukro pikir ini udah cukup panjang, iya gak sih? :3 (re: **ga.**) oke. Bunuh sukro sekarang juga kalo misalnya menurut kalian ini belum cukup panjang. Ini juga sukro udah engap-engapan.  
Juga selain mikir ini udah cukup panjang, sukro pengen bikin ff ini selesai di chp 4. Kenapa? Ya ada something kan ya sama angka 4 (selain mitos angka 4 itu angka kematian di wilayah asia timur.) ya contohnya nomor punggung (dikata bola) Baekkie~ juga ada someone yang ultah tgl 4 :$ juga sekolah sukro juga sekolah blablabla 4. ohok.

Sebenernya sukro mau jujur sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini sukro lagi awal yang buruk sebenernya, sukro tadinya gamau update dulu sebelum reviewnya nyampe 40- oke ini bener-bener ga bagus sebenernya. Tapi gimana ya ;-; sukro butuh lebih banyak respon, duapuluh perchapter kalo bisa, kalo gabisa- ya bisain deh, bikin sukro seneng /? ._.a muehehehe

Jadi fix kali ya chap depan beres? Apa mau dipanjangin? (**Tidaaaak.**)

* * *

**Q&A:**

**Iraabaek: **tepat sekali, sukro emang tinggal disitu;3 iyap sukro masih les disitu~ yang deket pakuan itu~ woaaah bener mau masuk situ? Asik dong ya? :$ nanti bisa sharing tentang yang begono—gak gak.

**Realkkeh:** ... oemjai. Diriku gatau mau bilang apa, yang jelas diriku tersunjang(tersanjung) liat komen ini terima kasih huhuhu ;-;

**Baekgirly: **broterland itu apwah qaqa-,-v masa baru denger? Sama saya juga /slapped. Ini juga dikasih tau temen fufufu~

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Rhinompedo! **Ide om bener-bener bikin adik speechless. Ty! Adik cinta om~

**Aya&Gege **cintaku yang always maksa nyelesain ff ini terus bikin ff yang lain. Kalian membakar semangatku, muaaah.

Dan pastinya readers** yang polos-polos(?): [NyekNyek ; jinyeoley ; Majey Jannah 97 ; Mela querer chanBaekYeol ; Raensung ; reiasia95 ; baekgirly ; Jung Eunhee ; xuanjiayi3 ; lili ; Keepbeef Chicken Chubu **(gatau kenapa sukro ngakak terus kalo baca ini -_-) **; A Y P ; Yewook Turtle ; ChanChan-YUI ; realkkeh ; iraabaek ; MissJIA ; kaihunhan]**

* * *

RnR juseyongg *emot luv*


End file.
